


归墟镜

by huayuebucengxian



Category: One Direction
Genre: 23333, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huayuebucengxian/pseuds/huayuebucengxian
Summary: 上清境play
Relationships: 寒舟
Kudos: 12





	归墟镜

上清境，水沉璧。  
  
轻风吹，薄纱动。君寒手执一卷书，坐在白烟袅袅的案几前。  
他一腿微微曲起，一腿伸直。  
意态甚闲。  
  
灵昼头枕着他的一条腿，青丝垂地，斜斜躺着，手捧归墟镜，神情饶有趣味地观镜。  
  
归墟镜是他向文昌星君借来的，施法可回溯往昔，观看他们之前在话本中的一言一行。  
呈圆形的宝镜，边缘是镂空的蟠螭纹，镜面清亮，画面很是清晰明了。  
  
灵昼一手随意地拨弄镜面，镜中画面飞快跳转。画面跳至邪花毒木遍布、妖兽恶禽混迹的西川秘境时，他的手指顿住。  
  
镜中，山高林密处，一个纤瘦高挑的白色人影，在一片水雾氤氲中御剑穿行。衣带当风，飘逸悠然。  
  
不愧是我。  
连背影都如此玉树临风、帅到没边。  
灵昼笑着心里轻叹。  
  
跳过数个画面，镜面中出现寒祁的身影。  
他站在树下，面沉如水，手提长剑当空挥去。清亮剑光劈闪一逝，凄厉惨叫声起，一抹黑影急遽掉落在地。  
  
失去半边翅膀的瞿如鸟，在地上扑腾几下，随后失去生机。  
  
寒祁走上前，提起血液滴答掉落的瞿如鸟，朝更潮湿阴暗的密林处行去，寻找蜚蜚的踪迹。  
  
在林中行走一会儿，不远处穿来树丛搅动的哗啦声，他循声走去。  
  
行至近处，悠扬动听的吹木叶声响起。  
视线穿过乱生的荆棘灌丛，高大粗壮的迷榖树上，一人横坐枝头，持翠叶贴在微抿的嘴唇间，轻轻地吹奏。  
  
曲声轻愁淡怨，清凉侵骨。  
  
树下呆头呆脑的蜚蜚，已经听得如痴如醉，恍惚忘神。  
  
另一端，寒祁手提瞿如鸟，立在繁茂树丛掩映间，神情莫测。  
......  
  
灵昼见状，心中微暖，又颇觉有趣，轻拽君寒的一截衣袖：  
“那时你怎么不告诉我，你也在设法为我解毒？”  
  
君寒听见旁边动静，知道他说的是何事，翻动一页书，轻描淡写道：  
“你既已解毒，不说也罢。”  
  
无论是寒祁，抑或是君寒，都是行动派，不不喜花哨说辞，喜恶都用行动来表示。  
  
灵昼笑问：“那时，你是不是对我颇有成见？”  
  
君寒视线从书页转向头枕在腿上的人，手指抓起他一缕发丝，用发梢戳了戳他的脸颊，淡淡道：  
“此话当我问才对。”  
  
那时，被文昌星君灌输的错误信息影响，在林轻舟眼中，寒祁刚愎自用、薄情寡义，形同下半身思考的禽兽，说颇有成见算是轻了。  
  
简直可称得上是鄙夷憎恶。  
  
被君寒言中，灵昼轻咳一声，继续拨动镜中画面：  
“都怪文昌星君。”  
  
君寒长眉一挑，没答话。  
  
镜中画面停在西川秘境的石洞内，林轻舟找到曲魂盏后，山洞内的藤妖作怪，缚住他与殷昔白。  
他身受重伤，力不能敌。  
而殷昔白已陷入昏迷。  
  
紧要关头，寒祁赶至山洞内，挥利剑，斩藤妖。  
失去束缚后，他与殷昔白同时坠落。  
寒祁望他一眼后，却舍他而救殷昔白。  
  
“啧，”灵昼轻叹一声，嘴角含笑，微微侧头，仰视君寒，“殷小白抱起来可舒服？”  
  
君寒心中甚悦，垂下头，在他眉心轻啄一下，嘴角微弯，笑道：  
“这种老陈醋你也吃。”  
  
微顿，又解释道：“当时你伤在后背，我不知情，我以为你安然无恙——”  
声音戛然而止。  
  
他啪的合上书页，从灵昼手中拿过归墟镜，剑眉紧皱，盯着镜面。  
  
镜中，烛火通明的房内，闻棠被寒祁重伤，卧病在床，林轻舟坐在床沿，温柔地悉心照料。

君寒眉头深皱,沉声道：  
“当时下手还是太轻了。”  
  
灵昼不由失笑，将他的话还给他：“这种老陈醋你也吃。”  
  
君寒冷哼一声，将镜子塞回灵昼手中，也没心思看书了，垂首一同望着归墟镜中的景象。  
  
灵昼手指拨动几下，镜中画面蓦地停在断琴城郊。  
  
镜中，寒祁眼眶通红，跪坐在地，怀里抱着林轻舟的尸体。  
泪水从他的脸颊滑落，滴答一声掉落到怀中人的额头上。  
久久地，他一动不动，就像失去所有生机情感的木偶。  
  
四周，任凭闻棠悲戚怒吼，周身魔气翻涌，还是虐杀妖兽，都无法吸引他丝毫的注意。  
  
哀莫大于心死。  
大抵如此。  
......  
  
灵昼内疚怜惜，心里又酸又软，他第一次深切地感受到，他假死逃遁之后，君寒所承受的巨大痛苦。  
  
心神意动，他伸手勾下君寒的脖子，轻轻地在他唇角点了一下，声若暖风熏然：  
“委屈你了。”  
  
湿润柔软的嘴唇翕张间，似有若无地摩挲君寒的面颊。温热气息交融，不分彼此，令他心头发颤。  
  
君寒喉间滚动，眼眸暗色一片，猛然俯身，重重地衔住那浅色柔软的嘴唇，辗转含吮。  
齿关轻叩，濡湿柔软的唇舌相缠，气息火热滚烫。  
  
被吻得面色通红，直喘不过气来，灵昼却更加勾紧君寒的脖颈。  
  
两人情意炽热，吻得难舍难分，空气仿佛都像要着火了一般。  
  
“唔......”  
蓦地，灵昼身体微弓，轻轻发颤。似极是难耐，被封住的唇齿间，逸出一声惊喘。  
  
情热如火之际，君寒已伸出一手，拉开他的衣襟，悄无声息地探了进去。  
长着薄茧的修长手指，在薄红处，轻揉慢捻。  
  
君寒松开他的嘴唇，舔去他唇角的银丝，衣衫内揉弄的手指却不停。  
  
灵昼喘息不止，眼眸雾气蒙蒙，忍不住又发出一声嘤咛：“......住手！”  
  
君寒眸中情潮翻涌，滚烫的嘴唇轻轻含弄他的耳垂，声音低哑：  
“......好不好？”  
  
灵昼耳根发烫，浑身发软，气息不稳，羞窘颤声道：  
“不许在这里！”  
  
水沉璧为上清境水榭，仅悬着薄纱，无以遮蔽。自君寒搬至此地后，门庭冷落的上清境，渐渐多了仙官往来。  
若不小心被人撞见，后果简直不堪设想。  
  
君寒咬了咬他的鼻子，哑声道：  
“好。”  
  
说话间，他动作极快地将人打横抱起，黑色身影一闪，原地已无踪迹。  
  
寝殿内，灵昼背脊刚触上床榻，君寒便极快地翻身上床，按住他的肩膀，覆在上方。  
  
灵昼的唇齿被抵开，他情动地紧紧勾住君寒的脖颈。  
  
滚烫的唇舌，像在沙漠中寻找甘霖般，又激烈地缠吻在一起。  
  
两人紧紧相拥，一面深吻，一面为对方剥衣裳。  
  
灵昼雪白圆润的肩头半遮半掩，枕着披散而开的墨色发丝，映衬得更为肤白如雪，摄人心魄。  
  
君寒灼热的嘴唇从他唇间移开，细细密密地落在他的颈间，锁骨。  
  
与此同时，他纤瘦的腰臀之间，炽热灵巧的手指在不轻不重地游移捏弄。  
  
所到之处，无不令他酥麻难耐，神魂颤动。  
  
“啊~”  
胸口一侧嫩红点处，蓦地被滚烫唇舌包裹住，被啮咬含吮，反复抵弄。  
  
他克制不住得呻吟出声，身体酥软无力。  
白皙的肌肤上泛起大片红潮，浑身哆嗦，似乎要承受不住来势汹汹的情欲。  
  
君寒恍若未闻，直舔弄得他的两处艳红湿润水亮，硬挺如石，才松开唇舌，声息粗重地应了声好。  
  
腰带松散，神魂俱失间，灵昼的衣裳被悉数扯去，亵裤也被褪下脚踝。  
他已经不着寸缕。  
伏在他上方的君寒也在撕扯间仅剩一条白色亵裤。  
  
君寒分开他光裸修长的双腿，他胸膛剧烈起伏，配合地微微曲起双腿。  
  
继而，君寒在他双腿间，埋进头去。  
  
湿热滚烫的嘴唇，落在灵昼的小腹处，继而下移，细密地点在敏感细嫩的大腿内侧。  
  
他与君寒不是第一次行房。但对于这样情欲满溢的触碰，他仍是觉得难以承受，双眼迷蒙，无比难耐地急喘着。  
  
君寒在他腿间爱怜地舔吻好一阵，方唇舌一转，轻舔他笔直挺立的欲望，温柔地上下含弄起来。  
  
那处被一片温热柔软包裹住，双腿又被轻柔地抚摸着。  
他浑身战栗，无法自控地口中逸出勾人的喘息低吟。  
  
听见这难耐喘息，君寒加快口中动作，更加肆意，在顶端处重重地吮吸。  
  
快感一波波袭来，灵昼身体微微弓起，颤抖不止。  
抓着床单的双手，在转为插进君寒的发间，嫩白的脚趾不住地蜷缩着。  
  
“......君寒。”他忍不住睁着水雾蒙蒙的眼轻唤，尾音发颤。  
  
这沾染情欲的一声呼唤，令君寒心神颤动，口中动作不由更加卖力。  
  
汹涌如山洪的快感，灵昼抵挡不住，神智如被摧塌，难以自抑地在君寒口中喷涌而出。  
  
脑中闪过一道白光，瞬时一片空白。  
他喘息几声后，低下头去看君寒，只见他将自己的东西悉数咽下，不由脸上发烫。  
  
君寒眸色很暗，手指抹去唇角沾染的黏腻，轻轻向他双股间的幽深处探去。  
  
隐秘紧致的那处，被带着粘液的一指捅入，灵昼不由身体蜷紧，低喘一声。  
  
君寒喘着粗气，又重重地吻住他的唇舌。  
两人唇液交融，一片浓浓的腥膻味，在口中蔓延。  
  
“......你的味道。”吻了数息，君寒松开唇舌，嘴唇滚烫，轻轻摩挲着灵昼的嘴唇，低声喃喃道。  
  
灵昼浑身发烫，羞窘地刚想张口说话，就是一声悠长的呻吟——  
紧窄幽深处，又增加了一指。  
  
身体骤然收紧，将君寒的手指困住，进退不得。  
  
“......放松点，不然我忍不住。”君寒额头上薄汗微湿，声音饱蘸情欲。  
  
灵昼眼睛湿润，心中羞耻，但听他难耐声音，只得极力地放松身体，任他的手指抽弄进出。  
  
君寒的手指轻轻抽弄着，细密的吻落在灵昼的眼角眉梢，继而含弄轻啮他的耳垂。  
  
灵昼泻过一回身，浑身无力酥麻，任由他摆弄，在快感中发出声声低吟。  
  
待那紧窄密径被抽弄得松软，能容纳三指进出，君寒抽出手指，动作极快地褪去亵裤，将早已忍耐多时、勃发滚烫的欲望，抵在灵昼幽深松软的那处，轻轻磨蹭着。  
  
灵昼被烫得半身酥麻，眼角发红，双眼一片湿意，垂首下望，目光落在君寒那天赋异禀的那物上。  
纵然不是第一次见到，但还是忍不住心惊，声音柔软，像讨饶：  
“......你轻点。”  
  
听见这般话语，君寒那还忍得住，一个挺身，粗硕滚烫的茎身直入幽深小径处。  
  
“......嗯啊。”  
灵昼猛地弓起身，浑身发抖，口中不由发出的长长的呻吟。  
  
君寒喘息着，安抚地轻轻吻吻他的眼角，火热滚烫的欲望却进入得越来越深，直至完全没入。  
  
即使做了扩张，后穴的胀痛感仍是挥之不去，灵昼身体紧绷，低喘战栗着。  
  
君寒不敢动作过于猛烈，只先掐着他的腰，舔弄着他胸前的嫣红，在深处轻轻缓缓地抽弄着。  
  
被抽弄数十下后，后穴变得更加松软，开始习惯闯入的异物，胀痛感渐渐散去。一股难以言喻的酥麻感在在身下蔓延开。  
灵昼背脊像过电般，无意识地发出撩人的呻吟。  
  
听见此声，君寒眸光深暗，血冲头顶，不由开始狠狠地抽送起来。  
  
“啊.....啊.....”  
灵昼浑身哆嗦，吟叫声破碎而隐忍。  
  
被撞到某一处时，那无以言表的酥麻感将他淹没。他战栗不止，双腿紧紧地勾住君寒的腰身，火热紧致的后穴绞得更紧。  
  
君寒发出一声粗重的低吟，更是难以自持，愈加卖力狠重地朝那个地方顶弄着。  
  
断断续续地呻吟如同哽咽，灵昼胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼眶流出泪水。  
  
君寒强烈喘息着，俯下头吻去他的泪珠。滚烫的唇舌亲吻他的眼皮，身下凶狠激烈的动作却并不留情半分。  
  
两人完全被快感的漩涡淹没，交合处火热厮磨着，沉浸在湿热滚烫、水乳交融的情事中。  
  
不知过了多久，高潮猛然袭来。  
灵昼脑中一片白光闪过，挺立欲望再次喷发出来，浇了君寒一腰腹。  
  
而君寒埋在他身体里的粗大滚烫，也与此同时悉数倾泻在他的体内。  
  
君寒没有马上撤出来，压在他身上，啄了啄他的嘴唇，低声道：  
“......舒不舒服？”  
  
这种问题竟然也开口问......  
灵昼有气无力，羞恼不已，言不由衷道：“还是那句话，器大活差。”  
  
君寒薄唇一勾：“既如此，那就再来一次。”  
  
灵昼：“......”

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎小天使到此一游233333  
第一次炖，烹饪技术一般，见笑。  
看完后就忘了吧，别在评论区提，谢谢！！


End file.
